Battleships
by catatonicstarlight
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Haruka is meant to meet the man whom her parents have arranged to be married. Unfortunately, the pair can't get along and have a habit of getting under each other's skin. The best idea would be to break off the engagement, but would it be so hard to give the relationship a try? [Sousuke x FEM!Haru. Arabian!AU. Rated T for later chapters.]


The hot burst of wind circulated the air as the sun set over the horizon. Shades of blue, pink, yellow, and orange bid farewell to the Kingdom's people. When the light of the day was finally gone, candles lit up the streets. The noise from the busy market place was finally quieting down and some shops even shut down for the night. Children were being called back into their homes, dinner already waiting for them on the table, women were far too busy cleaning from dinner and getting the little ones ready for bed and fathers were leaving their day jobs to enjoy a night of leisure.

Somehow, it almost made her feel _jealous._ They weren't constricted to palace grounds, they had freedom (for the most part.) They had no rules or expectations. The people just ... _lived._

" _Your highness..?"_ Her deep thought was interrupted, her attention being turned away from the large window made in the cool stone. The light blue curtains waving delicately in the air with each new gust of dusty, hot wind. " _It's time for your bath."_ Her servant held a kind smile, bowing his head in respect.

The ravenette blinked slowly, but obliged. Walking towards the door her barefeet padding against the alabaster stone, each step causing her anklet to make a slight jingle. Walking out of the large room, the servant continued to follow her through the torch lit hallway, the pale light of the full moon seeping its way through the small parts of darkness the candles couldn't overcome. As they were walking the raven kept occasionally glancing out the large windows looking out to the city. Nothing interesting was happening but that didn't mean she couldn't take the time to look, right?

Stepping in front of the large wooden doors of the bathhouse, the servant quickly opened them to allow the monarch access. The strong scents of jasmine and other sweet scented flowers and herbs incense overtook her nostrils, the steam of the bathwater already made her skin glisten and Haru didn't even step inside just yet. Once she did, the doors closed and the servant who guided her went elsewhere.

" _Good evening, Haru-chan.~"_ The voice of her long time friend, Makoto came from the other room. Holding some towels and placed them besides the bath. Holding his usual smile as he made his way over to her, his hands opened towards her for her jewelry.

Removing the thin chain from around her head that held her bindi, a single white-blue orb on a silver chain and placed it into his hands. Next came the golden anklet, the spiral arm band on her right forearm, and then the earrings, reaching behind her neck to undo the tie holding her top properly on her body. " _I've told you not to call me that countless times, Makoto."_ She huffed, her voice almost echoing in the room.

Leaving her side to gently place her belongings down, Makoto laughed. Giving her the decency to undress comfortably, but it wasn't like Haruka ever held that problem anyway. " _Force of habit, I guess."_

Rolling her eyes, the raven did away with the sleeveless top that covered her breasts and began to remove the long slotted but all the more annoying skirt along with her underwear. Before Makoto had the chance to look back at her, the raven climbed into the bath and sat down.

Hearing the water being disturbed, Makoto came to gather the remainder of her clothes and set them aside. Going towards the bath to unpin her hair from the high pony tail and ran his fingers through the soft locks. Grabbing a wooden bucket that sat besides the tub he dunked it into the water and poured the contents on top of her head, wetting her hair and grabbing the sweet shampoo to massage it in. " _You're aware of what tomorrow is, yes?"_

Jerking when her friend poured water atop of her head, she soon relaxed when the scent of pomegranates and vanilla hit her hair. Sinking into the bath, she frowned when Makoto opened his mouth.

Of course she knew what tomorrow was..

Her 18th birthday. Her immediate death.

" _..Yes."_ She answered, her voice dim.

Lathering her hair with the shampoo, his smile weakened from hearing her sudden change of tone. " _Come now, I'm sure all is well."_

Haruka scoffed. " _That's because your parents didn't assign you to death when you were born."_

Makoto's eyes widened. _Death?_ Is that what she believed this was? When he took the job to look after her, the other servants briefly told him of her arrangement. While they were still young when they met, he wasn't aware that Haru was given such a huge burden. Except it didn't seem to be all that bad from his point of view. In a way, it was kind of romantic. " _Haru, must you be so dramatic?"_

Because Haruka and Makoto practically grew up with one another, Haru didn't take his statement to heart. They often did disagree with certain things but it certainly wasn't disrespecting either party. " _..Yes."_

Finishing with her hair, Makoto sighed and poured more water. Draining the suds out and carefully tied the silk locks up into a bun. " _You don't even know what he looks like, or what kind of personality he has. For all we both know, he could be a really nice man."_

Haruka scoffed, her eyes closing. " _For all_ _ **you**_ _know, he could be a self righteous prick. He'd probably kill me after the ceremony. If he's that greedy, maybe even before that."_

Makoto remained silent, lathering some body wash onto a washcloth and began to rub her skin while being careful not to be so rough and bruise her.. " _..Just give him a chance, alright? He's coming, no matter what. It'll be good for everyone to know that their Princess isn't alone."_ He finished speaking, only focusing on getting the princess clean.

For the remainder of her bath, the only noises between the pair was the water being splashed and a wet washcloth against delicate skin. Finished at last, the raven got dressed in a silk night robe and bid Makoto a goodnight. Once back in her room, the princess quickly sunk into her bed and wrapped her blanket around her lithe body. Watching the flame from the candle stick dance with each breath of air, frowning to herself in thought.

" _Give him a chance, huh..?"_ She whispered into her blanket,reaching over to allow the pads of her fingers to play with the fire, being careful not to burn herself. " _Tch. How stupid.."_ Her hand dropped to the edge of her bed with a frown.. Leaning up to blow out the candle before plopping back into bed and finally falling asleep.


End file.
